UCHIHAS&UCHIHAS
by RukiaNeechan
Summary: Hiashi Hyuga no sabia de la capacidad de atracción que tenía su hija hasta que recibió esas cuatro cartas. Regalo para TenshiMarie-chan. Espero te guste.


Otra vez aquí con una de mis parejas extraña. No me culpen por favor, pero simplemente no lo puedo evitar ¡Amo las parejas crack! Más cuando Hinata está metida. Siempre estuvo rondando esta historia en mi cabecita, pero no tenía forma definida y tal parece que por fin quiso aparecer con cabeza, brazos y pies. De verdad espero que les guste.

Advertencias: No hay masacre Uchiha. Obito e Itachi tendrán la misma edad para beneficio del fic. Obito si perdió su ojo y se lo regalo a Kakashi-sexy-sensei. Sishui seguirá siendo el mayor de los primos. No hubo guerra contra Madara-sexy-bombon-sama. Personajes con ligero (mucho) OoC. No lemmon pero si leves sugerencias sexuales.

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo esta historia que publico sin ningún fin de lucro.

* * *

**UCHIHAS & UCHIHAS**

¿Cómo era posible que su incipiente hija fuera tan popular entre su clan rival? Admitía que Hinata tenía una belleza física admirable heredada por su difunta esposa. La pobre de Hanabi era quien se parecía más a él tanto física como de carácter. No pensó que al mandar las cartas correspondientes diciendo que la mano de Hinata estaba disponible fueran tantas y tantas cartas las que llegarían.

En un lado de su escritorio había un costal enorme de cartas pidiendo la mano de su hija primogénita, sobre el escritorio estaba otro costal que apenas lo había abierto y según Ko otro costal venia en camino. Mando pedir la ayuda de su sobrino Neiji para separar las cartas por orden. En un montón serían las de hijos feudales dentro de la hoja, en otro montón estarían los de hijos feudales de otras aldeas y naciones, otro montón para los grandes ninjas de la aldea, otro para los grandes ninjas fuera de la aldea y finalmente en un pequeño montoncito estaban los que habían enviado los Uchihas. Tenía ganas de echarlas al fuego de una vez y sin abrirlas, pero si Fugaku se enteraba de eso seguramente iría de chismosa como toda una niña a quejarse con el Hokage y no tenía ganas de perder el tiempo cuando tenía que revisar todas y cada una de las propuestas.

Ya con todas las propuestas acomodadas empezó a leerlas cuidadosamente. Algunas ni siquiera las abrió, inmediatamente las arrojo al fuego, como por ejemplo la del maestro Gai. Seguramente había apostado nuevamente con Kakashi para ganar la mano de su hija. Aunque a él lo tomarían en cuenta. Esta bien que su hija no era santo de su devoción, pero tampoco era un objeto de apuesta ¿Dónde quedaba el orgullo del clan? La de Kakashi Hatake la puso en el montón de "Tal vez", la del Kazekage de Suna en la de "Aceptable". Así estuvo horas y horas hasta que sintió como su espalda crujía por no haber cambiado durante horas de posición. Al final quedo solo con un pequeño montón de alrededor de quince propuestas en las que estaban los "Tal vez" y "Aceptables. Volteo hacia el montoncito olvidado del clan Uchiha. Sintió que algunos sobres de propuestas estaban más grandes de lo que debería ser.

Por lo general en el sobre venia una sencilla carta en donde se agradecía por haber tomado a "X" persona en cuenta para un posible matrimonio con alguien tan importante como la heredera del clan Hyuga. Pero estas al parecer venían más detalladas, así que movido por la curiosidad empezó abrir el primer sobre que tenía por nombre Sasuke Uchiha.

_Estimado Hiashi Hyuga-sama:_

_Le suplico me tome en cuenta para ser el esposo de su hija Hinata._

_Sé que debido a las diferencias entre nuestros clanes tal vez me rechace, _

_Así que en estas líneas quiero expresar del porqué de mi deseo de compartir mi vida con su hija._

_Para empezar Hinata tiene las cualidades que siempre he deseado en una mujer,_

_Es callada, nada escandalosa y sobre todo muy comprensiva._

_Es capaz de tranquilizarme con tan solo una mirada, lo que es difícil en verdad._

_Sabe cuándo quiero hablar y cuando quiero disfrutar del silencio._

_Es elegante y con una excelente educación._

_No hay en esta aldea o en cualquier otra una mujer como ella. Y es con quien quiero estar el resto de mi vida._

_Atte.:_

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Sabía perfectamente del carácter que tenía el hijo menor de Fugaku, eran iguales y por eso no quería a ese muchachito engreído y presumido cercas del él. Sabía que su hija y él tenían una amistad, pero ella nunca demostró otro interés que no sea eso, amistad. Así que inmediatamente la rechazo, pero enviaría una carta correspondiente por haber sido algo original a la hora de pedir su mano.

La siguiente carta lo sorprendió aún más. No era de otro que él heredero del clan Uchiha, Itachi. Vaya eso sí que no lo esperaba, habían compartido misiones él y su hija, pero de igual manera nunca vio a Hinata con un interés especial hacia él. Aun así quiso saber cuáles eran las palabras que le dirigía el futuro líder del clan Uchiha.

_Respetable Hiashi Hyuga-sama_

_Le agradezco que se tome el tiempo para leer esta humilde carta._

_Agradecería infinitamente que me concediera la mano de su hija Hinata._

_Ella es poseedora de una gran belleza interna, es capaz de sentir empatía hasta por sus propios enemigos._

_Capaz de sentir amor por cualquier persona, animal o cosa sobre la faz de la tierra._

_Lo que para otros pudiera ser debilidad, para mi es una gran cualidad._

_Ese amor que tiene por sus seres queridos, en especial por su familia y el sentido del deber para con la aldea, nuestro hogar._

_Y aunque mucha gente no lo quiera reconocer es una excelente kunoichi, salvándome la vida en más de una ocasión, pero su modestia no le ha permitido darlo a conocer._

_Otra hermosa cualidad que posee, humildad._

_Sé que tal vez por ser el futuro líder del clan no quiera darme su mano, pero por ella dejaría mi liderazgo y estaría con ella aunque no llevara mi apellido._

_Queda de usted atentamente:_

_Itachi Uchiha._

Hablaría con su hija muy seriamente con respecto a que sea más abierta, está bien que sea humilde, pero cuantas veces pudo echarle en cara a Fugaku que si no fuera por su hija tal vez el suyo estuviera tirado en una zanja muerto.

Pero Itachi tenía razón en algo. Estaba totalmente descartado que le diera su mano a Itachi aunque el renunciara a su derecho de líder del clan. No quería ni imaginarse lo que haría Fugaku si el muchacho hiciera algo como eso. Dios los agarrara confesados. También mandaría una carta pero más explícita hacia el chico, sin duda en verdad lamentaba que esa unión no se pudiera llevar a cabo. Suspiro y tomo la siguiente carta. Shisui Uchiha, extrañamente estaba mucho más liviana. Encogió los hombro y se dispuso a leer.

_Querido Hiashi-sama_

_En verdad yo no deseo casarme con su hija. Creo que soy muy joven y aun quiero disfrutar de los placeres de la vida. Además Hinata-chan es demasiado inocente para mis gustos._

_Solo quise molestar a mis primos enviando la solicitud._

_Con mis más sinceras disculpas y rogando que no me mate,_

_Shisui Uchiha_

Inmediatamentearrugo el papel y lo tiro en la hoguera ¿¡Quien se creía ese muchachito para tutearlo, decir todas esas sartas de estupideces y hacerle perder su tiempo!? Hablaría con Fugaku y de ser necesario con el Hokage para que mandara a ese chico insolente a Suna por varios meses como castigo (Hablando de niñas chismosas).

Volvió a suspirar para tratar de calmarse y tomo la última carta de los Uchiha. Obito Uchiha estaba escrito en el sobre. Ese muchacho por el que nadie daba dos monedas resulto ser un gran shinobi, que incluso cuando creyó que moriría le dio uno de sus ojos a Kakashi como regalo. Esperando que no fuera otra tonta broma como la de Shisui procedió a abrirla y leerla.

_Hiashi Hyuga-sama_

_No diré el por qué Hinata-san debería casarse conmigo. Lo que le diré es porque no debe casar a Hinata-san con cualquiera. _

_Ella es una chica que puede salvar a quien sea de la oscuridad sin que ella se manche o se deje seducir. Ejemplo de eso soy yo._

_Cuando la conocí, ella aún era muy pequeña y me vio llorando cuando algunas personas de mi clan me humillaban por no ser lo que se esperaba de un Uchiha._

_Estuvo conmigo sin decir una palabra y aun cuando la corrí ella se quedó a mi lado. Y así fueron varias veces hasta que decidí hablarle por fin._

_Le conté de mis problemas y ella me conto de los suyos, de cómo a ambos nos aquejaba el mismo dolor, el no complacer a nuestras familias._

_De llevar la carga del nombre de un clan. Y ser menospreciada y humillada la mayor parte del tiempo._

_El tener que entrenar desde que sol empieza a alumbrar hasta que la primera estrella de la noche hace su aparición._

_Hubo un tiempo en que decidí que si los demás no me reconocían por ser un aliado para ellos, me convertiría en un formidable enemigo._

_Pero ella estuvo ahí para impedirlo, para mostrarme que había belleza en las cosas más pequeñas del mundo. Que había otros menos afortunados y aun así siempre mostraban su sonrisa al mundo._

_En las misiones que escasamente compartí con ella me pude dar cuenta de la enorme belleza que posee su hija y que es tan abrumadora que es difícil no llegar a enamorarse de ella, como yo lo hice._

_Pero mi temor de que aun haya oscuridad en mí y el que pueda dañarle me frena._

_Es por eso que le pido, no, mejor dicho le ruego, que la case con alguien que la merezca y no por una posición en la aldea o fortalecer relaciones con otra nación._

_Le suplico que la entregue con alguien que vaya a dar su vida por ella, que valore el amanecer a su lado y agradezca a Dios el haber pasado ese día con ella._

_Por favor Hiashi-sama_

_Se lo imploro._

_Atte.:_

_Obito Uchiha_

El líder del clan Hyuga no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que había leído. Su hija tenia cualidades que por su soberbia y orgullo no se había permitido ver. Tenían que ser esos tres Uchihas quienes le dieran una lección y se replanteará todas y cada una de las decisiones que iba a tomar de ahora en adelante, pero primero tenía que hablar con su hija sobre ciertas cosas.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la aldea, específicamente en una tienda de dangos se encontraba Obito Uchiha con un palillo de dangos completo y con la mirada puesta en el suelo, lo rodeaba un aura de tristeza inmensa.

Vestía su uniforme jounin en color oscuro y su chaleco. Ocultaba su ojo faltante con un pañuelo y sobre este su banda que lo acreditaba cono ninja de la aldea de la Hoja. Aunque había tenido un grave accidente en donde creyó que moriría, la roca que había caído sobre él no le había dejado más que una muy leve cicatriz en la mejilla.

Sintió como alguien se sentaba a un lado suyo pero no le prestó atención hasta que le hablo.

-Vaya, ni siquiera un mordisco a un dango. Algo muy grave debe estarte pasando.- Hablo su antiguo compañero de equipo, Kakashi.

-No estoy de humor Kakashi-baka.- Suspiro y medio mordió el dango Obito.

-Mmmm ¿Rin te volvió a rechazar y estas deprimido?- Volteo a verlo mientras sacaba su Icha Icha y empezaba a leerlo.

-No, eso de Rin lo deje mucho tiempo atrás. Pero el problema sigue siendo muy similar, solo que con diferente chica. Creo que estoy maldito o algo así.- Definitivamente no comería los dango así que mejor se los dio a Pakun que estaba en un lado de él viéndolo con la misma cara de aburrido de siempre. Se recargo en la pared y dio una vista hacia el cielo.

-¡Ho! Una chica nueva ¿También te rechaza sin haberle pedido una cita?- Pregunto con la mirada en el libro.

-Ni siquiera le he dicho lo que siento. Además de que es menor que yo, solo cinco años, que igual pesan, además al parecer se va a casar con otro ¿Soy patético no lo crees?- Se llevó una mano a su cabello azabache tomándolo con un poco de fuerza lo la frustración mientras daba una risa ahogada en dolor.

-Ese es el problema con el amor. Nos vuelve patéticos y estúpidos. Pero ¿Cómo sabes que ella no siente lo mismo que tu si nunca se lo has dicho?- Dejo su libro y miro directamente a su amigo, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, consideraba a Obito Uchiha su amigo.

-Tiene un millón de pretendientes con dinero, renombre y posición de poder ¿Quién soy yo junto a cualquiera de ellos? Solo quiero que ella sea feliz, que se case con alguien que la valore y que la respeta, que vea lo buena chica que es. Y sinceramente dudo que haya alguien por ahí que de verdad la valore como se merece.- Se paró frustrado consigo mismo y queriendo correr lejos de ahí, quizás una larga misión lejos, muy lejos le ayudaría ¿Pero quién le mandaba enamorarse de la heredera Hyuga? Él no tenía la culpa, es ella quien la tiene. Es demasiado perfecta, con sus sonrisas, sus sonrojos, la manía de jugar con sus dedos e invitarlo a comer dangos. Platicarle de sus cosas y sus problemas que son tan parecidos.

-Creo que si hay alguien por ahí que merezca casarse con ella como dices.- Se paró Kakashi de la banca y sacudió un poco de su ropa para empezar a caminar y alejarse de ahí.

-¿Quién?- Le grito Obito antes de que se alejara más.

-¡Mira en un espejo idiota!- Le grito ondeando su mano ya de espaldas.

No concordaba con Kakashi, él tenía oscuridad y la pequeña Hinata no merecía estar con una persona oscura cuando ella era toda luz. ¿¡A quien engañaba!? Nadie la iba a amar como él. Nadie la respetaría como él. Nadie valoraría sus esfuerzos como él. Y nadie agradecería a Dios como él por tener semejante ángel a su lado.

Cuando iba de camino a hablar con el patriarca Hyuga y rogar por la mano de su hija, un sequito de dicho clan se acercaba hacia donde estaba él. Reconoció de inmediato a Hinata que venía entre ellos, vestía un hermoso kimono en color azul marino con diseño de pétalos de sakura y un obi de color rosa pálido. Y el imponente Hiashi venía a su lado izquierdo y lo estaba viendo directamente. Si no hablaba con él en ese momento quizás perdería la oportunidad de estar con ella y no podría permitirlo. Cuando iba abrir su boca para llamar a Hiashi este lo llamo primero.

-Muchacho. Acompáñanos al complejo del clan. Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría hablar contigo.- Mirada fría y posición erguida, como solo el líder de un clan tan prestigioso puede ser.

Hinata estaba más que sonrojada al ver a Obito, sobre todo después de que hablara con su padre. Dio una reverencia al Uchiha y este con un ligero color carmín en las mejillas le regreso el saludo. Pero hubo un movimiento por parte de ella que no se esperaba. Cambio de lugar a la izquierda de su padre para que él tomara la derecha del patriarca Hyuga.

Decir que estaba nervioso era poco. Se sentía casi como un autómata al caminar. Y las miradas y cuchicheos de la gente de la aldea no ayudaban en nada, los miraban directamente al verlos caminar que hasta algunos abrían sus ojos al verlos y corrían por ahí, seguramente a esparcir el chisme. Cuando se enterara su tío Fugaku seguramente lo regañaría por andar paseándose así con un Hyuga.

Al voltear a ver a Hinata esta se encontraba más roja de lo normal. Quizás ahora si estaba enferma y eso lo alarmo. Pero había una sonrisa en sus labios que nunca había visto, se veía feliz. Se toparon con Sasuke en el camino y cuando sus miradas se toparon juro que su primo lo quería matar con la mirada. Sintió como activo el Sharingan y se tuvo que controlar para no responderle de la misma manera. No daría un espectáculo con Hiashi ahí y por supuesto mucho menos con Hinata, tenía que guardar compostura. Solo saludo con la cabeza a su familiar y siguió su camino con ellos, vio como Sasuke desactivaba su doujustsu al ver a Hinata cercas de él y regalarle media sonrisa a la oji perla con un saludo de cabeza. Hinata lo respondió con su clásica reverencia y deseándole una agradable tarde a Sasuke y sin más siguieron su camino.

Al llegar al complejo Hyuga los guardianes también se sorprendieron de verlo ahí al lado derecho de Hiashi. Esto lo estaba asustando si era sincero ¿No lo iba a matar por mandar esa pequeña petición verdad? Los guardianes saludaron a la cabeza del clan y para su sorpresa, otra vez, lo saludaron con un "Uchiha-sama". Vamos él no era nada importante en su clan para que lo llamaran así. La voz del patriarca se hizo presente aun en el jardín.

-Hinata. Lleva a Uchiha-san a la sala de té, en un breve momento estoy con ustedes.- Y se fue con los demás Hyugas quienes también lo saludaron con respeto.

-Claro Oto-sama. Por aquí por favor Obito-san.- Hinata se mordió un labio y sintió que el corazón quería abandonar su caja torácica ¿Podría su padre tener razón con respecto a Obito?

-Claro Hinata-san. La sigo.- Hasta el fin del mundo quiso agregar, pero mejor disfruto del perfume que la azabache dejaba a su paso. No supo cuando llegaron al dichoso salón y Hinata se fue por el té.

Regreso con dos tazas de fina porcelana y se deleitó con la manera en que lo preparaba. Sabía que le había tomado mucho tiempo perfeccionar la ceremonia del té y que había sufrido varios colapsos nerviosos a la hora de que las ancianas la calificaran. Y hora pareciera que hubiera nacido ya con ese conocimiento.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo perdido en los sutiles movimientos de la heredera Hyuga hasta que ella tuvo que llamarlo por segunda ocasión.

-Disculpe mi distracción Hinata-san ¿Qué me decía?- Y de nuevo las mejillas carmín en el rostro de Obito mientras se encogía por la vergüenza.

-Miel o azúcar. Para el té.- Hinata también se ruborizo ya que noto como Obito tenía puesta su mirada en ella. En varios momentos creyó que arruinaría la ceremonia del té por la penetrante mirada del Uchiha.

-Miel por favor.- Se rasco la nuca para liberar un poco de tensión en su cuerpo.

-¿Le gusta la miel?- Quiso sacar algún tema de conversación.

-Bueno casi no la consumo, pero no porque no me guste. Es solo que no me alcanza. Soy un shinobi muy pobre.- ¿Dónde había un mazo para romperse la cabeza? ¿Por qué salían tantas estupideces de su boca? Otra cosa por la que culpaba a Hinata, lo volvía más estúpido de lo normal.

-En ese caso para la próxima tendré miel siempre para usted.- Hinata con la mano temblando le paso la taza a Obito que la miraba extrañado.

-¿Próxima?- Su mirada anhelante y esperanzada puesta en Hinata y la voz que forzó a salir ¿Habría una próxima vez? ¿Por qué razón? No es que no le gustara la idea, pero al parecer había gato encerrado ahí, y rogaba por que el no fuera el gato.

-Es costumbre Hyuga que el prometido venga a tomar el té todos los días antes de la boda Obito-san.- Hinata extrañamente le sostuvo la mirada con el permanente color rojo en la mejillas, pero no pudo más y bajo su mirada para jugar un poco con su té.

-¿Pro…prometido? Pero, yo no pedí su mano. De hecho yo…

-Fue por eso que mi padre le otorgo mi mano Obito-san. Usted no busca una posición importante en la aldea, no busca el poder de mis ojos o ser alguien importante. Usted quiere mi felicidad. Quiere que este con alguien que de su vida por mí, no por ser la heredera Hyuga, que la salve porque soy solo Hinata. Y comparto la opinión de mi padre de que solo usted puede hacerlo. Escribió esas líneas con dolor y esperanza de que fueran escuchadas. Solo alguien que ama inmensamente busca la felicidad del ser amado aunque no sea a su lado.- Todo lo dijo mirándolo directamente. Mirada perla con mirada ónix.

Y Obito era quien más estaba sorprendido de todo y abochornado de que ella hubiera también leído la carta. Simplemente no lo creía. Él nunca tenía suerte con lo que hacía, siempre tenía que esforzarse el doble por conseguir lo que quería y a veces el triple. Puso todo su corazón en esa "petición", en ella no pedía su mano, pedía que fuera dada a un buen hombre y Hiashi Hyuga vio en él, el perdedor Uchiha a ese buen hombre. Solo quedaba una duda.

-¿Usted me ama Hinata-san?- Tal pareciera que fuera masoquista, pero necesitaba saberlo. Anhelaba un sí, pero sabía que era imposible.

-No, no lo hago. Pero siendo honesta, tampoco me es indiferente. Cuando estoy cercas de usted mi estómago esta extraño y en mi pecho ciento una extraña felicidad, además de que mi cabeza da vueltas y tengo que esforzarme para no caer desmayada cuando está muy muy cercas de mi.- Decir todas aquellas cosas también ocasionaba que se quisiera desmayar de vergüenza. Tuvo que hacer respiraciones para que eso no pasara.

-Para conseguir lo que he querido siempre he tenido que esforzarme más de lo normal Hinata-san y esta vez no será la excepción. Hare que se enamore de mí, así como yo lo estoy de usted.- Dejo el té y pidió la mano de Hinata quien gustosa acepto.

Estuvieron mirándose por un largo o pequeño rato. Hasta que Hiashi movió el shoji con violencia, o así lo sintió Obito y dejaron de tomarse de las manos bruscamente, ambos rojos por la vergüenza. Se sentó a lado de Hinata quien en automático empezó a servir el té a su padre. La mirada inexpresiva de Hiashi estaba sobre él ¿Era su imaginación o empezaba hacer más calor en el salón?

-Supongo que Hinata ya te dijo del porque estás aquí.- Preguntó Hiashi bebiendo un sorbo del té sin dejar de ver al Uchiha frente al él. Obito iba hablar pero Hiashi lo detuvo con un ademan de sus manos.- Hay ciertas cosas que debes saber, aunque esto ya es semi oficial quedan ciertas cosa que aclarar.

-¿Semi oficial? Disculpe pero no entiendo.- Lo miro directamente pidiendo una explicación amablemente.

-Muchacho ¿De verdad no entiendes ciertos protocolos de los clanes verdad?- El patriarca lo vio negar y vio algo de incomodidad en su mirada.- Bien, habrá tiempo para ponerte al tanto también en ese aspecto. Cuando digo que es semi oficial, me refiero al lugar que te di mientras caminabas con nosotros al complejo. Venias a mi derecha y Hinata a mi izquierda. Con eso te reconozco como el prometido de mi hija. Por lo general hubiera esperado a mandar todas las respuestas, pero te encontré en el camino y decidí hacerlo de una vez. Hokage-sama ya está enterado y tu tío lo estará en pocos minutos. Estoy seguro que tratara de disuadirte con respecto a esto y espero que lo que dijiste en esa carta lo mantengas. Si es así me ocupare de Fugaku. Hasta aquí supongo no hay dudas.- Quiso saber el patriarca mientras se enderezaba más en su lugar.

Obito tuvo que hacer lo mismo dándole a entender que su tío no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Hiashi Hyuga estaba dándole su bendición para casarse con su hija, lo mínimo que podría hacer era corresponder a la confianza que estaba depositando en él.

-Lo segundo es lo más importante. Hinata no será una Uchiha seguirá siendo Hyuga Hinata. Debido a su futura posición de líder normalmente la hubiera casado con alguien del mismo clan, pero pretendo hacer cambios con respecto a eso. Si hubiera escogido a alguien fuera de la aldea, hubiera tenido que poner el sello del pájaro enjaulado en ella para que los secretos del ojo blanco no fueran descubiertos, además de que hubiera tenido que sustituirla de su posición y no deseo eso. Lo que en verdad quiero es que Hinata tenga a su lado a alguien que la apoye y pueda aconsejarle cuando dude en alguna decisión. Mucho mejor si ese alguien siente amor por ella así como tú lo haces. Eso me garantiza que siempre contara contigo sin importar las adversidades, por que tengan por seguro que las tendrán. Tercero, sus hijos tampoco serán Uchihas, básicamente por lo mismo. Los hijos o hijo que tengan serán herederos del clan y es importante que conserven el apellido Hyuga. Esos fueron los requisitos que puso el concejo de ancianos para que pudieras casarte con Hinata.

Hiashi estudiaba las diferentes reacciones del muchacho y las de su hija. En la mirada de su primogénita veía miedo de que Obito al escuchar todo eso decidiera ya no casarse. Y no era para menos, si alguien le dijera eso a él también lo hubiera pensado. Se dio cuenta que Hinata en verdad tenia sentimientos por ese chico pero no se había dado cuenta. Tal parece que el destino de ella estaba unido a los Uchiha, Sasuke, Itachi y Obito habían pedido su mano. Tres formidables shinobis. Pero veía más conveniente que fuera Obito, era un chico huérfano, si los tuviera quizás sus padres se hubieron opuestos por decisión propia o influenciados por los demás Uchihas, no estaba ligado a la línea directa de sucesión del clan Uchiha, pero sobre todo la amaba.

Miro ahora al Uchiha que tenía un semblante analítico, no lo miraba a él o a Hinata. Veía el tatami del suelo. Era difícil descifrar la expresión de su rostro, es como si su mente estuviera en blanco. Digamos que todo esto era la prueba de amor real que le había puesto al chico. Si de verdad amaba a Hinata aceptaría lo que el consejo había dispuesto. Le dio un tremendo dolor de cabeza el tener que lidiar con esos ancianos que donde quiera veían Ninjas con Kunais (variación de Moros con Tranchetes). Lo vio levantar su vista del tatami y centrar su vista en su hija.

-Se me pide poco para estar al lado de su hija. No me interesa si me piden que me saque el ojo o sea yo a quien tengan que sellar, si con eso puedo estar al lado de Hinata y protegerla.- Obito ni siquiera prestaba atención a Hiashi quien sonreía en complacencia. Toda su atención estaba en una sonrojada Hinata que tenía una mano en su corazón y pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-En ese caso no hay más que agregar. Por tradición se tiene que esperar seis meses después de la petición formal de la mano. En tu caso tendrás que ser tu tío Fugaku y Mikoto quienes lo hagan.-Se levantó de su lugar para dejar solos a los muchachos y hablaran lo que tenían que hablar.

-¿Hiashi-sama?- Lo llamo Obito aun sentado sobre sus piernas en el tatami.

Él ni siquiera se volteó a verlo, solo detuvo su camino hacia la puerta corrediza.

-Muchas gracias. Desde el fondo de mi corazón. Gracias.- Obito tenía su frente pegada al suelo, realizando una giodeza. Al igual que Hinata también había pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Hiashi ladeo su rostro para ver lo que hacía Obito, no se había equivocado con ese chico. Aun así no estaba de más comportarse como un padre.

-Obito, he movido todas las influencias para que pudieras casarte con mi primogénita, y aunque no lo parezca mucho amo a mi hija. Así que no la vayas a cagar.- Sin más se fue de ahí dejando a una Hinata con los ojos abiertos ya que su padre jamás se expresaba así de ella ni utilizaba esos vocablos y a un Obito con un frio glacial recórrele la espalda.

* * *

Dedicado a **TenshiMarie-chan** con un enorme abrazo y mucho cariño. Gracias por todos tus lindos mensajes.


End file.
